Purity
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Katalynn, Kagome, and Sota are triplets. They are emo and the "outcasts" of school. They hang out with a group of people like them. Sesshomaru and associates are jocks among other things and rule the school. Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing.
1. Wake-up Call

*******************Katalynn's POV*******************

"Get your asses up right now! We have fucking school today." I say. They merely groan and roll over. I sigh. I walk over to their beds. I grab the covers and yank them off of their beds. As a result, they fall off of their beds and smack into the floor. They moan and roll over in pain. I shake my head. I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom. I change my clothes. I brush my black, blonde,and lime green hair. I fix my bangs so that my eyes are semi-covered. I apply a touch of mascara and a subtle hint of perfume because I love the scent of it.

I walk out of the bathroom in this outfit. I walk back to where Kagome and Sota are. I see that Kagome and Sota are almost asleep, leaning back to back against each other. I smirk and screech. They scream and jump up, bumping their heads together. I snicker and snap my fingers.

"Get FUCKING dressed!" I say sickly sweet. They nod and grab their clothes. They run to seperate bathrooms as if the hounds of Hell were after them. I snicker evilly. Kagome comes out dressed in this outfit. Sota comes out dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt that says "FUCK OFF", a BMTH beanie, black vans, and countless band bracelets on his arms.

I nod. All three of us wear enough band bracelets to cover our arms. I raise a questioning eyebrow. They simply nod. I begin to walk away as they silently follow me. I walk out to my black, sleek car. I unlock it and get in. Kagome seats in the passenger's seat while Sota gets in the back. He sits behind me.

**Author's Note: I beg of thee to review on thy story. Tell me your honest opinion. Sorry for it being so short. I have school tomorrow and have to wake up by 5 A.M. The outfits are on my polyvore account—username is uchigawa-ni-shinda17. They are in my sets.**


	2. Schedules

Author's Note: The story will be told from multiple points of view. You will know when the view point has changed because it will be stated before the story in bold.

I start my car. I put one of my PTV CDs in the CD player and press play. A Match Into Water begins to play. Kagome, Sota, and I begin to sing the song and the ones after. I drive us to school as we listen and sing along to my CD. I pull into one of the many parking spots in the student parking lot. I take my CD out of the CD player and put it back into the CD album that was organized by the artist which was then organized by the name of the album. I kill the engine.

I get out of my car after I unbuckled. Once both of my siblings got out of my car, I lock it. I put the keys in my Supernatural bag. I start walking towards the office with my siblings trailing behind me. I arrive at the office.

I walk in and hold the door open for my sister, my brother, and the people behind her. The two people behind them exuded power, well the tall one with silver hair did while the one with white hair and puppy ears merely oozed power. I keep my head low with my bangs covering my eyes but not obscuring my view. My vibrant blue/green eyes observe them while my brain analyzes what I can tell about them. The silver haired one is intelligent, agile, graceful, courteous, and athletic, among other things based on the way he moves and other things. The white haired one seems to be the less intelligent of the two, more of a brute, harsher, brash, and impulsive based on the way he walks and talks. They are obviously yōkai—well the silver haired one is while puppy boy is a hanyō.

The silver haired yōkai nods his head graciously towards me while the hanyō continues to ignore everything around him as he texts someone on his phone. I incline my head in response to the yōkai. I let the door go and I walk towards the front desk. My siblings fall in step behind me. I walk up to the secretary and smile at her.

"Names." She says.

"Higurashi Kazou-sama." All three of us quietly say.

"Ah. Here are your schedules." Kazou-sama says as she hands us our schedules.

"Domo arigato Kazou-sama," We say as we bow nearly imperceptible to her. We walk out of the door. We compare our schedules together and see that we have all the same classes together. Our first period is AP Chemistry. Our second period is Talented Art. Our third period is AP Calculus. Our fourth period is AP Physics. We have first lunch this semester.

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is boring. I'm also sorry for the chapter being so short. Please review/follow/favorite or all. Please tell me what you honestly think of my story so far. Domo arigato!


End file.
